


Mors Donat Vita

by Evangleline



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 1998) RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangleline/pseuds/Evangleline
Summary: Chrysanthemum Potter wasn't sure if she was making the right choice when she called on Death but knowing that in another world her beautiful godson would have another chance at life was all it took for her to take the leap. With her family fortune, a family, and the chance to be free of the wizarding world, was there really any doubt what she'd choose?Fem!Harry/Cole TurnerComing in 2021Voting closes December 5, 2020 11:59 PM
Comments: 79
Kudos: 247





	1. Votes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrysanthemum Potter wasn't sure if she was making the right choice when she called on Death but knowing that in another world her beautiful godson would have another chance at life was all it took for her to take the leap. With her family fortune, a family, and the chance to be free of the wizarding world, was there really any doubt what she'd choose?
> 
> Fem!Harry/Cole Turner  
> Coming in 2021  
> Voting closes December 5, 2020 11:59 PM

  
  
  
**Mors Donat Vita is Latin for Death Gives Life**

**A/N: Please read through all options first as some choices will affect the others available as well as the plot. Voting will close December 5, 2020 11:59PM.**

**Voting!!!**

**Original Name** : Chrysanthemum Harleen 'Harry' Potter

**New Birth Name** : **(** Please choose one only **) Halliwell**

Floral 'P' names have an A# while regular names have a B#.

A1. Pandorea

A2. Primrose

B1. Pamela

B2. Persephone

B3. Paisley

**Should she** **: (** Include choice with sister chosen **)**

Replace one of the sisters

**OR**

Become the twin of one of them

**Which Sister**

1) Prue (Fem!Harry becomes the oldest sister; turns 28 in S1E4)

2) Piper (If a twin Fem!Harry is the younger one; turned 25 before S1E1)

3) Phoebe (If a twin Fem!Harry is the older one; 23 after S1E4)

4) Paige (Fem!Harry becomes the youngest sister; 21 before S1E1)

** Active Powers (Trigger and Power Advancements) ** **:**

1) Keep HP 'verse magic; Magic is her own; She is grey/neutral

2) Woogyman powers (Shadow Conjuration, Travel, & Blasts)

3) HP and Woogyman **(Whitelighter powers instead of Woogy if Paige's replacement/twin)**

**A/N: HP magic slows her aging meaning she could possibly live 2 centuries. If she is also Paige's replacement/twin, making her half Whitelighter, then she will have the same life-span as Cole who is said to be Immortal but most likely just ages extremely slowly.**

**Face-Claim** : (Picture jade green eyes with a brown center; If not an identical twin she will also be the smallest height-wise despite actress chosen standing at 4'11)

**1**. Olivia Wilde

**2**. Phoebe Tonkin

**3)** Holland Roden (Keeps some of HP-appearance with reddish brown/Chestnut hair)

**4)** Deborah Ann Woll (Keeps HP-appearance; Explained as her having copper-red hair from Penny as she always has red hair when seen young; She's kind of my favorite right now since you don't see her often in fanfic. Her appearance makes her stand out especially with her youthful look considering she's 35)

**5)** Actress that Played the sister if Replacing/Identical Twin

**Eventual Car: Both options are (model year 2000) red midsize 4-wheel drive SUVs with a leather interior, sunroof, and towing hitch.**

**1)** BMW X5 4.41 (black interior; Upgrades (GPS + powered everything), but smaller trunk)

**2)** Toyota 4Runner SR5 (Cream interior, SUV with better mpg and a larger trunk)

**Theodore 'Teddy' Benjamin Turner**

**Adult** **Face-claim:** Andrew Garfield

**Education/Occupation Choices:**

**1)** Realtor/House Flipper: Only available if she has HP magic or replace/becomes the twin of Paige; She will use her magic to restore houses to their pristine condition

**2)** Pediatrician: Will own White Petal Pediatrics in (Only available if Prue/Piper's age)

**3)** Baker/ Bakery Owner: She will eventually go into business with Piper and the two of them will buy, renovate, and open Halliwell's Restaurant and Hour of Indulgence Bakery. Both have separate rooftop seating areas. HoI Bakery's rooftop will be fully enclosed with a small covered balcony area. The restaurant's rooftop is half with a bar area while the other half is open.

* * *

**House:** 1327 Prescott 3 bed/2.5 bath (Canon Dan's House; Slightly sloped lot; No Basement)

**Description: This house has light yellow siding, white trim, a brick foundation, a light grey roof and wrap around porch. This house's side yard and the Halliwell's driveway border each other. It has a single car garage to the side. (Imagine it detached)**

**If she has HP 'verse magic she will put up wards and magically expand the interior to become larger making it a 4 bed/ 3.5 bath by creating a basement with a secret hidden entrance in a small coat closet that cannot be seen to anyone who she has not brought down into it. The basement will contain a bedroom, bathroom, play-room, and a kitchen area with seating at the center table and a lockable door so it can be used as a ventilated potion room. This will make the basement a perfect place to hide in case of infiltration or a situation like Cole's when he was being hunted. Teddy's room will also have it's own way straight to the play-room, like the vanishing cabinets but can only be activated when meant to be and only used by someone under 18. (Additional photo collage with the backyard, Teddy's eventual room + guest bathroom on top half and basement at bottom; If HP magic is not chosen I will remove the basement from collage)**

* * *

** Cole Turner ** **:**

**Face-Claim:** Julian McMahon

**D.O.B:** 1885

**Species:** Half-Demon

**Family:** Elizabeth Turner (mother played by original casting of Debra Mayer), Benjamin Colerige Turner (father; Died 1888)

** Powers and Abilities **

**Demonic:** Energy balls/blasts (blue color), Apportation, Adjusting, High Resistance, Illusion Casting, Incineration, Immortality (Physically 30), Telekinesis, Super strength, Shimmering, Sensing, Shapeshifting (demonic to human form)

**Belthazor Form:** Red Skin with black flame-like markings along his face, chest, and legs. Unlike his human form in this one he is bald and has pitch black eyes rather than thick dark hair and brown eyes. He stands about a foot taller with a heavily muscled form.


	2. Intro

"You have to be _bloody_ kidding me?!?!?"

"I'm sorry, but there is no other choice. You need to marry by the end of the month or the Wizengamot will choose a husband for you." Kingsley said. "You've had three years, Thea. It's time you start taking things seriously. You've done little to nothing of benefit to our world since the war has ended."

"I've done nothing? I helped rebuild Hogwarts, I completed my Newts along with gaining three masteries in Runes, Warding and Potions on top of straightening out the Potter family vaults which would have been fine from the start if Dumbledore hadn't hidden them from me or bothered to upkeep them himself!" _Along with the others he didn't know about._

"Dumbledore should not have had to inform you-"

"As my magical guardian which he made himself into by your laws, illegally I might add through ensuring my parent's wills not be read through his positions, he most certainly did!"

"I understand you're upset bu-"

"Upset! I'm bloody pissed! Tell me, Minister, who exactly from the Order has offered their _services_ as my husband?" I lean back in my chair glaring at him over my false glasses. I hadn't needed glasses since I had healed my eyes with a ritual to repair the damage and enhance my vision 2 years ago. Of course, I had performed some other enhancement rituals as well to correct the rest of the damage that my time with the Dursley's, at Hogwarts and the war had caused. I had assimilated Tom's knowledge from his horcrux when he'd hit me with the Avada and found myself in limbo. I don't think myself or Dumbles knew that would happen but happen it did. My hand had reached out when I saw his disfigured body laying there and too late did Dumbass decide to say anything, as usual. Not that that should really be a surprise considering the bastard hadn't even bothered to mention my needing to bloody well die to defeat Moldy-shorts.

"Ronal-"

"I could barely stand the nitwit on a good day when I was unknowingly being potioned with amortentia by Dumbass and his harlot Poppy. I'd sooner cut off the weasel's cock and jam a cursed Black family dagger up his ass before using my wand to slit my throat before I let that blubbering idiotic monstrosity touch me!"

"Eh-hem, there is Charl-"

"Considering I don't have a dick that won't exactly work." I smirked.

"Dedalus"

"Diggle, the thief who is old enough to be my grandfather. In fact, didn't he finish Hogwarts before my grandfather?" I glared at him.

"George"

"I'm afraid he's no longer available considering the fact he's engaged. I even helped him pick out the ring, it's stunning." I tell him sweetly, before pressing a hand to my chest in false surprise. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Myself" I sat silent looking at him with a grimace. "Would it be so bad, Thea? You must know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Yes, I'm old enough to be your father but there are far larger age gaps between couples and with magic we age slower then muggles, regardless."

"I need to go." _'He can't honestly believe I would ever marry him?'_

"Thea, you can't run from this you need to make a choice otherwise you may be married to those who escaped a sentence to Azkaban!"

"Like you said I still have until the end of the month." I rushed out and made my way to the floo.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

I read through another of the grimoires seeking something more sure then simply hoping I could get the veil to work and send both myself to the closest thing possible to an even semi-hospitable world or one where Sirius may have landed if he still lived. If her research he veil acted as a portal to another world when one was innocent of the crime they were accused of otherwise it simply tore the soul from the body and dumped the body in a random world. She was hoping that since Sirius hadn't been on trial or accused of any crimes that the Veil may have sent him to another world, one in which he was still alive. The veil had damage done to it during the war which left gapes in some of the major rune schemes which meant a number of the worlds it could open to were no longer capable of being accessed.

My elves and family fortune were all I had left after Andromeda's depression and rage had led to her magic violently bursting from her when she learned of Tonks death. The blast had collapsed the Tonk's home on top of her and left my godson, a 3 month old Teddy, in a magical coma. He had only survived because of the heavy wards placed over not only him and his crib but his room. But those had fallen, torn apart after the blasts ripped through them, leaving him unprotected from the crumbing home. If I hadn't managed to find him when I did and take him to Gringotts so he could be seen by their healers Teddy never would have made it considering the fact St. Mungo's refused to treat him. Even now despite the efforts of the best healers in the world he would never wake up. His little body had been horribly disfigured by the debris, his skull fractured in multiple areas, his spine broken, both legs crushed.

To this day she didn't know how he had survived long enough for her to get him to help. The healers had managed to fix the majority of the damage done leaving him with minimal scarring. Despite it all and emptying nearly the entirety of the vault of various donations and inheritances left to me as 'the girl who lived' he would never wake. While Teddy's body would grow he would never take his first steps or speak his first words. The moment I was told there was nothing else that could be done, my heart was shattered.

I had gone to Gringotts's and met with my account manager before returning to Hogwarts for 6th year and learned that the Tri-wizard tournament had effectively emancipated me the moment I performed in the first task. They'd immediately performed a lineage test revealing I was heir to the Potter, Black, and Peverell lines through James. Through my mother I was heir to Gryffindor and heir apparent to the Slytherin line, which was apparently where our copper red hair and poison green eyes came from. Knowing my mom was a Slytherin and that it made us related to Riddle, no matter the distance was beyond disturbing. I claimed my titles and emptied all but the gold in the Potter family vaults and 'the girl who lived' vault into undetectable expanded trunks that shrunk into charms and with a tap of her wand could be attached to a disillusioned unbreakable and irremovable goblin-forged anklet just in case. After all as far as anyone knew I was only a Potter. It was good that I had done so because now I had to get out of here someway. The entirety of the Potter vault would go to taking care of Teddy for the rest of his life. My heart clenched at the thought that I would be forced to leave him behind in order to gain my freedom and so he would have the slightest chance to live as he couldn't with me.

It was 2 weeks after my meeting with Kingsley that I found what I needed. A grimoire written by Ignotus Peverell that had a ritual that could be used to call forth Death himself. It was strongly recommended to have something worth offering otherwise all that would be found was death. _Obviously. Crap, now I sound like Snape. Though with the deathly hollows, Death may just be willing to bargain. And maybe, just maybe._ My heart hoped before I smothered it having been let down far too many times before.

I prepared what would be needed while Kreacher began preparations for the ritual, Dobby purchased anything needed while Winky made sure I ate and bathed between my researching and visiting Teddy. Fortunately, we were able to gather everything that was needed and the entire thing was fairly simple or maybe that was just my knowledge of runes that made it that way. Either way it was ready the next week and I ordered the elves into the next room with orders to go to the Longbottom's estate for work if anything went wrong or they were unable to follow me to the next world. The moment they were out I triple checked that everything was set up correctly, lit the candles made from the freely given blood of a Thestral (Spirit), Cerberus (Fire), Vampire (Water/Blood), Screech Owl (Air), Runespore (Earth) and began the chant as I took a silver dagger and sliced deeply across my wrist before shakily doing so with the other.

 **Come forward Death,** **I call you now in t** **his hour of need**

**An offering to give, a** **n exchange to make**

 **You are Death and** **I am Living Flesh**

**Should I not meet your demand, my eternal soul is yours to take**

**Come forward Death f** **or in my final hour I offer an agreement, sure to be a success**

I thrice repeated the chant as my blood spilled. More blood then I thought could have possibly been in the candles began to leave the five of them. It flowed into a circle and a pentagram as my blood formed into various runes. My head felt heavy and my eyelids were on the verge of closing when I felt the gust of wind and there he stood before me. Death had come at last.

* * *

**Well, well if it isn't my _Master._ Speak and do make yourself quick I have little time to waste. So many souls to collect and yours is now amongst them.**

I swallowed at the cold tone but refused to back down as I looked on at his smirking figure. Little of him was seen besides the lower half of his face and his hands. It was strange as I didn't feel my life force spilling from me any more as if time had frozen and with it my oncoming death. "Welcome to the ancestral home of the Black family, Lord Death. I offer an exchange. In return for aiding me and mine safely escape the Wizarding World and find refuge within another world hospitable to us, I offer you the Deathly Hollows." I opened the elder wood box I kept them secured in.

**You offer me that which gives you control over me? That which could make you immortal?**

"I desire neither control over you nor immortality. All I want is the safety of my loved ones and my own freedom. I seek nothing else from you."

**Such an interesting mortal. But you have another want in your heart one you have revealed but cleverly hidden in your phrasing. Speak true lest I take your soul and be done with it.**

She hesitated momentarily. "My godson. H-he is comatose with little to no hope of ever waking." She could feel Death watching her. "And my godfather he fell into the veil, I don't even know if he's still alive out there in another world somewhere."

**Very well, I shall see you to another world. I can tell you now that the one known as Sirius Black III was alive after passing through the Veil though his body was cleansed of the damage he had suffered leaving him a child in the world he entered. Be warned, this world holds similar dangers and others far worse then you have seen. This world moves at a different pace. As it is now, that world is currently in the 1970s and while their are many similarities there are also many differences. One such thing is that while there are magical pockets and dimensions magical beings live within, there is no magical world. Magic users live hidden amongst the mundane.**

**Your godson's body is beyond repair. After three year the damage done is now permanent. He will never awake.**

_What?_ "What?" My sight blurs as tears rise and I bury my face in my bloody palms.

**His soul is a different matter. It still grasps at life, reaching out to something.**

"His soul is still here?" Her head snaps up and she looks upon Death in hope.

**It seems his soul and magic has latched onto you as though you were his mother by birth. This connection will allow his soul to travel within you. More to the point the infant's soul will travel within your womb to be conceived the moment a man's seed spills within you. The boy will be your child, born of you and your lover. His soul is too young to be cleansed and so I cannot erase much but I can remove those last moments that his soul has become trapped in, that which has aided in leaving his body little more then an empty shell.**

**Your things may come, they are of no issue. Your elves however would undergo a number of differences. Their forms will become far more human-like, enough so that they could easily fit in amongst the mundane as humans of smaller stature. They will no longer need a master to survive. The elves will have to be sent further back in time to reach you otherwise they will be barely entering adulthood by the time you reach your deathbed. In this they will not be able to reach you until you yourself have entered adulthood and have come of age in your final magical growth, 21. Your current body will not be able to handle the journey so I will have to fashion you a new one compatible with your soul, this will mean finding you a magical parent or two. Do know magic in this world is different I cannot guarantee yours will not be altered in some fashion if not completely. Know that much like any world danger can be found and even hidden behind the prettiest of faces.**

**In exchange for the Elder wand and the power it holds you and yours will be guided to refuge in another world. The Cloak ripped from my own robes that the Potter line has held will be returned so you may take all you've inherited with you. And lastly, the Death Stone which calls upon the dead in exchange for my fashioning your body in this new world and allowing your godson's soul to travel within you until his rebirth. Are we in agreement?**

"Yes." I said confidently, having known from the start that it was entirely possible to lose my magic if not my life. 

**Very well, then let it be done.**

He lifted his scythe and as Death sliced it through my body I felt nothing but warmth as a flash of white blinded me. 

* * *

**A/N: So I've decided that in this version Kreature will be played by Leslie Jordan, Dobby by Peter Dinklage, and Winky played by Meredith Eaton.**

**What do you guys think?**


	3. Voting Update & Questions with Voting

**A/N: Ok, to start are answers to a couple questions. Questions for you guys with explanation for them below. Anything with less than 5 votes is being dropped.**

**1.** Teddy has been comatose up to this point and will (in a way?) remain so up to his conception/birth (he will immediately recognize her voice and face). He has been comatose since shortly after the war when he was a few months old (I've changed it so he's a Valentine baby, making Teddy about 3 months old during BoH).

I've decided that with Remus and Tonks having been in one of the Hogwarts towers where rubble was falling it isn't actually likely they would have been immediately found unlike with Fred (who was in one of the halls and had George nearby which meant he knew where to look). I'm going to say that they weren't found until about 4 weeks after the BoH due to their bodies being trapped under rubble in the lake. During that time Teddy developed that closeness with her as he was starting to recognize faces at that time and she had a similar vocal pitch as Tonks only smoother and younger.

**2.** Sirius despite being de-aged to an age from before his mother first used dark magic to punish him does remember his life and while his magic isn't the same because of him going through the Veil, incorrectly at that, I think I'll make it so his love of pranking and magic gave him the power to cast illusions. He will be older than her, having arrived years ahead of her putting him closer in age to Prue who he is also older then.

* * *

**~~Voting Update~~**

**New Birth Name** : **(** Please choose one only **)** Halliwell

**A**. Primrose = **9 votes**

**B**. Persephone = **10 votes**

** Twin of Which Sister: **

**1** ) Piper (If her twin Fem!Harry is the younger one; turned 25 before S1E1) = **6 votes**

**2** ) Paige (Fem!Harry becomes the youngest sister; 21 before S1E1) = **10 votes**

** Active Powers (Trigger and Power Advancements) ** **:**

**A.** HP 'verse magic **ONLY** ; Magic is her own; She is grey/neutral = **5 votes**

**HP Magic** : She becomes a neutral force not bound to good or evil as her magic is her own and infused into her very soul. She is more like the Charmed 'verse's Wizards then their Witches and that is exactly how others will come to view her despite not being entirely correct. Her potions are more potent because she naturally imbues them with her magic in every step. Uses both a Wand and Wandless. As her magic was 'bound' she can only access it after her wand appeared to her. While capable of difficult wandless magic (unbound) her wand is necessary for her to do any Runes or Warding.

**B.** Above and Woogyman (Piper's twin) **or** Whitelighter (Paige's twin) = **14 votes** **** ****

**Woogyman Powers:**

Because Death hid her soul beneath his cloak when bringing her to this world and her own previous connection to the piece her family had held her magic has connected to the shadows. This provides her with Umbrakinesis. As her powers develop she will gain Shadow Conjuration/Projection, Shadow Travel (Accelerated speed, levitation, and flight through use of shadows) & Blasts (energy balls and waves), Intangibility (phase through objects by becoming a shadow)

**Whitelighter Powers** :

Because of her magic this will come to her as a creature inheritance on her 11th birthday giving her full access to all the abilities of a Whitelighter by activating those genes. Her type of magic ensures she is not bound to the rules or limits of other Whitelighters as she was born one instead of being created/reformed into one. While her magic is bound this inheritance will somewhat loosen the binding allowing her to do basic wandless spells (like leviosa). With her genes fully activated she no longer has access to just Orbing/Hovering but also Healing (Mind Manipulation through healing to break illusions), Omnilingualism (understand, speak, and read any language), Glamouring, Literary Manipulation (similar to smart spell but a permanent power), Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Regeneration, Reconstitution, Sensing/Cloaking, and Immortality (around mid 20s).

**Face-Claim** : Picture jade green eyes with a brown center; She will also be the smallest sister height-wise despite the actress chosen, standing at 5'1.

**1** )Holland Roden (Keeps some of HP-appearance with reddish brown/Chestnut hair) = **5 votes**

**2** ) Deborah Ann Woll (Keeps HP-appearance entirely; Copper red hair) = **12 votes**

****

**Eventual Car : **Both options are (model year 2000) red midsize 4-wheel drive SUVs with a leather interior, sunroof, and towing hitch.

BMW X5 4.41 (black interior; Fully Upgraded, GPS + powered everything, but smaller trunk)

= **12 votes**

Toyota 4Runner SR5 (Cream interior, SUV with better mpg and a larger trunk)

= **8 Votes**

**Education/Occupation Choices:**

**A.** Combination of all below

**=**

**B.** Realtor/House Flipper: She will use her magic to restore houses to their pristine condition

= **6 votes**

**C.** Pediatrician: Will own White Petal Pediatrics in Bay area of San Francisco

= **5 votes**

**D.** Baker/ Bakery Owner: She will eventually go into business with Piper and the two of them will buy, renovate, and open Halliwell's Restaurant and Hour of Indulgence Bakery. Both of which will have separate rooftop seating areas. HoI Bakery's rooftop will be fully enclosed with a small covered balcony area. The restaurant's rooftop is split with half being a covered bar area while the other half is open.

= **9 votes**

* * *

**~~Questions~**

Due to how the voting seems to keep fluctuating and growing close before one takes a lead only to tie and repeat I'm wondering if I should put a bit of all the careers in which is why I have now given the option. I think maybe I could use the fact that she would be used to a heavier workload because of the fact that as Lady to her Houses (and the only one left) she would likely have been in control of and had to manage various businesses or stocks in businesses held by each family.

She could work as a Realtor/House Flipper while in college and medical school to earn money before her 'inheritance' arrives (maybe she uses the money she saved from a part-time job to by a cheap run down property and uses her powers to fix it earning a hell of a lot more then she would otherwise and hiding that by removing cash from her account for 'purchases'). Than she begins working as a pediatrician and opens _White Petal Pediatrics_ clinic which services magical beings (I have to wonder where magical beings that live among the mundane go when attacked but can't report it because it was a demon.) Afterwards when Piper starts doing the research into it she could help by being her investor (when Piper gains confidence in herself and is ready they could talk about opening _Halliwell's_ Restaurant and _Hour of Indulgence_ Bakery which they will design together and she'll use her experience to do the reno).

If I go this route then maybe Winky can help run the clinic (she always wanted a family and I think helping families would make her so happy) and the bakery could be managed by Kreature (I can sort of see him running it with a grumpy face but yummy desserts while tossing in an extra for kids all the while pretending he didn't). Dobby could be Teddy's 'nanny' when she is working/fighting demons. Should I switch Dobby and Kreature cause I think I'm foreseeing a lot of chaos in the form of a troublemaking prankster Teddy?

* * *

I'm wondering with Fem!Harry being Paige's twin in the lead if I should make changes to when they meet the sisters. Another thing I've been thinking about is how Paige practically jumped at meeting Patty but not Grams. I understand that she lost her parents and there was that longing for a mother but for me she just accepted her far too easily.

Anyways in this case my question is if this option wins the vote then how soon should the sisters meet? So options.

**1)** They meet pre-canon (maybe Grams only promises Patty she will keep the girls secret 'to the day she dies' and leaves the knowledge of them in her will along with their names after she secretly found them years before Mr. and Mrs. Matthews died) giving them time to get to know each other before Phoebe unbinds their magic? 

**2)** They meet after Phoebe recites the incantation (slightly altered) and an envelope with a letter from Grams is found behind that page when she passes it to Prue (explaining that all the girls were born with magic and that they had younger twin sisters that Patty gave up to protect the three of them but the spell in the Book of Shadows would unbind all 5 sisters' magic and a spell on the back of the letter could lead them to the twins)?

**3)** Stick to canon

* * *

If Fem!Harry being Piper's twin wins the vote then should I have her remember Patty being pregnant and eventually search for her or should she believe something went wrong?

**A.** Should Patty keep her when she realizes that her powers don't fit with the Power of Three after realizing Phoebe is giving her visions when pregnant again or give her away (to prevent jealousy over not being a Charmed One and not knowing that the girls wouldn't have their magic for decades)?

**B.** If she's given away should it happen immediately (Victor gets custody of her) or after Paige's birth (the two are both given to the Matthews) in either case the twins are made to forget each other but she ends up remembering when she regains enough control over her magic to create a mind palace to occlude her mind)?

* * *

I keep having this idea pop into my head so what do you guys think of her having owned one of Fluffy's puppies or Fluffy himself?

Maybe Cole eventually later in the story when she's pregnant or after Teddy's born show's up with a three headed demon puppy and she creates a collar that makes him appear like a normal dog even preventing him from growing to his full size but appearing as if a Great Dane (only capable of growing to 300 lbs. but becomes normal Cerberus size when collar is removed). This pup would become her familiar as Teddy is to young to have one but will be extremely protective of him.


	4. Hello World & Bio

**~~*~~ MORS DONAT VITA ~~*~~**

Death had torn her body apart in that blast of white light and within it she felt herself reform so much smaller then before. She didn't understand it entirely but what could she do? This is what she asked for, what she agreed to, and if this is what was needed so be it.

The light was strange as it pulsed around her and then she felt it. Something or someone was beside her. Whatever it was wouldn't stop trying to reach her. It was constantly poking, prodding, and rubbing at her and she didn't know whether to let it happen or kick the shite out of it to make it bloody well stop. It wasn't long before she was about to do the latter when she heard it, a muffled voice singing. A hand shadowed over the limited lighting in a rubbing motion. "Only 2 more months before the baby comes." _Oh bloody hell, Death you rat bastard!_

**Careful now, you are still between life and death. Twins can so easily become a single child, in fact that is what has already happened and what drew me to this woman. I do hope you appreciate the immense effort I've been forced to expend. Such a rare set of parents, and with just the right characteristics. Don't worry your conscious may be awake now and perhaps momentarily after the birth but until your puny brain can handle it, it would be best to lock your memories away. I suggest gathering what information you can before that. You're memories will resurface in a few years and your elves will find you once your magic has reached its previous levels.**

* * *

Their father wasn't human which was something she hadn't expected at all. She knew something was off with him from the womb but this certainly hadn't been what she was expecting. Disappearing in a swirl of lights and appearing elsewhere was definitely a surprise. Her vision was still blurry and couldn't fully focus on much aside from brown wavy hair tickling her nose as she was switched for her twin. _An older twin sister._

She wasn't sure how this was supposed to work or for how long she would even remember but she knew one thing was for sure after the kitchen door swung open after they appeared.

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice called out before she felt her new mother's body shift as the girl latched onto her legs, before speaking again. "Can I see the baby?"

"Can I hold the baby Mr. Sam?" Another slightly younger voice, if the lisp was anything to go by, asked.

"Prue, Piper, where's Grams?" Her mother avoided their questions.

"She's in the attic so we're watching Phoebe."

"You're watching Phoebe? Girls where's your baby sister?" Her mother asked and she couldn't help wondering what the hell was going on. _Who is Phoebe? Baby sister? Exactly how many older sisters does she have?_

"She's napping."

"With my Barbie! And she got drool on it!"

"You go back and watch her for a bit and Piper I'll clean your doll tonight, I promise." The two rushed off and her mother let out a sigh.

"To the attic?" Her father asked.

"The attic." And with that they were off in a swirl of lights again.

"There's two!" An older woman nearly shouted out in her surprise. Soon enough a woman with long copper hair pulled back with side pieces hanging at either side of her face was staring at her after looking over her twin. "She has my hair. A generation skip, 5 tries, and I don't even get to see her grow into it. I need a drink."

"Mother!"

"Well what do you expect when I see a mini-me? Well aside from those eyes. I'd recognize that green anywhere, those were your father's eyes."

"Mother please, we don't have a much time, it's a miracle we managed to keep things hidden this long."

"Are you sure about this, Patty? We can find another way. I'm sure if you just gave me a-"

"Mother we've already discussed this. If we don't do this the girls could lose their destiny."

"I don't like this, Patty. These are my granddaughters, your two youngest. This doesn't feel right."

"Mother, please." The voice of her mother was littered with exhaustion and frustration. "We all agreed this is what needs to be done."

"No, you said this was the only way after hiding your pregnancy from me until you couldn't anymore. If you had just spoken with me I might have had more time to find a solution." A long pause was there and from what little she could make out her mother didn't seem at all happy with this discussion and her face made it well known.

"This is what is going to happen, mother. I have to think about the girls."

"And what about them? Patty just think this through!"

"I have! You aren't changing my mind on this. The sun is almost up and once it is what ever all this is that's stopping them from seeing what is going on will end. Sam only just got back the ability to orb. This need to happen now Mother. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Bring them here." The older woman's voice was tight with emotion and she felt it as she was carried forward to her before she was laid on a table next to her twin. She began rhyming and it was then that she could feel it.

_I take your hands_

_in mine_

_And with this string_

_I will entwine_

_Your powers_

_I'll forever bind_

_From now until_

_the end of time_

Heavy chains were wrapping around her magic, her very soul, and so she fought it. She fought it with the only thing she could, her magic. The pure energy forged within her prodded, pushed, and pulled, strangling the suffocating magics as best it could but try as she did she couldn't for long in her newborn body. Her body quickly giving up the fight as her magic withdrew deep into the recesses of her soul in an attempt to shield itself. Giving into exhaustion her eyes closed and the chains settled, from there she knew no more. **  
**

* * *

"Mom, what's wrong?" Penny panics as her mother stumbles back. Helping her to sit she looks back at her youngest daughters and Sam who is watching over them.

"The spell it never took this much out of me with the girls. It almost felt as if somehow it was fighting back this time. I could feel it. The spell was trying to move away from the girls as if it didn't want to go anywhere near them."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

**A/N:**

The voting for her career was all over the place, which was why I had included the combo option. One thing most of you all seem to agree with is her not being a doctor and running her own clinic because of demon attacks but having some sort or background so she can help when Piper gives birth. So this is what I've come up with.

She could be working as a nurse and eventually end up meeting Cole that way while he is posing as a lawyer (as said in the show it was a common cover for demons). She could decide that nursing isn't for her at least not as a profession (but maintain her degree) and choose to get back into house flipping full-time, starting her own business from home. This eventually leads to her helping Piper by being an investor in her club and Halliwell's Restaurant (after Piper gains confidence in herself) which would lead her to opening _Hour of Indulgence_ Bakery.

If I go this route then maybe Winky can help run magic school (maybe a daycare section for magical parents?). The bakery could be managed by Kreature (I can sort of see him running it with a grumpy face but yummy desserts while tossing in an extra for kids all the while pretending he didn't). Dobby could be Teddy's 'nanny' when she is working/fighting demons. Should I switch Dobby and Kreature cause I think I'm foreseeing a lot of chaos in the form of a troublemaking prankster Teddy?

What do you think?

* * *

** Character Bio **

Original Name: Chrysanthemum Harleen 'Harry' Potter

Face Claim:

As an Teen + Adult: Deborah Ann Woll

As a Child: Summer Fontana

(TO's Hope; imagine copper wavy hair and no freckles)

New Name: Persephone Cerise Matthews

Nicknames/ Alias: Cherry (Paige calls her this because of her middle name and hair), Perry (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe), Sweet Destruction (Cole), Twice-Blessed-Child

D.O.B: August 1, 1977 5:29 AM (Age at start of Canon: 21)

Occupation: Waitress (in early mid-teens); House Flipper; Nurse; Owner of _Hour of Indulgence Bakery_

Family at Canon Start:

Biological

Penelope Halliwell (Grandmother), Patricia 'Patty' Halliwell (Mother), Samuel Wilder (Father), Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell (Sister), Piper Halliwell (Sister), Phoebe Halliwell (Sister), Paige Mirabelle Matthews (Fraternal Twin), Edward 'Teddy' Benjamin Turner (frozen as egg in womb/son)

Adopted:

Kevin Matthews (adoptive father), Ginger Matthews nee Wheeler (adoptive mother), Dave Matthews ('paternal' adoptive uncle; temporary guardian), Julie Matthews (adoptive aunt; temporary guardian)

Physical Description: She has copper red wavy hair, pale skin, and jade green eyes with a brown center. Once grown she stands at a petite 5'1 making her smaller than any of her sisters (Paige at 5'4, Prue at 5'3, Piper & Phoebe at 5'2). Despite or rather because of her small frame her curves are more pronounced.

Abilities:

-HP 'verse Magic: She is a neutral force not bound to good or evil as her magic is her own and infused into her very soul. She is more like the Charmed 'verse's Wizards then their witches and that is exactly how others will view her. Her potions are more potent because she naturally imbues them with her magic in every step. Uses both Wand and Wandless Magic. As her magic was 'bound' before being given up for adoption with her twin she could only access it when her wand appeared to her. This binding forced her magic to grow stronger the more she focused on accessing it, allowing her nearly complete control over her wandless magic once unbound. Her wand is necessary for her to do any Runes, Warding, and high level magic like Fiendfyre.

-Whitelighter: Because of her magic this will come to her as a creature inheritance on her 11th birthday giving her access to all the abilities of a Whitelighter by fully activating those genes but her magic ensuring she is not bound to the rules or limits of other Whitelighters as she was born one instead of being created/reformed into one. While her magic is bound this inheritance will somewhat loosen the binding. With her genes fully activated she no longer has access to simply Orbing but Healing (Mind Manipulation through healing to break illusions), Literary Manipulation, Thermokinesis, Regeneration, Reconstitution, and Immortality (about mid 20s).

-Twice Blessed: She is twice-blessed not by being born from a Charmed One and a Whitelighter as Wyatt was (which I didn't exactly get him being blessed on that but whatever) but through Magic {Warren line} and Heaven. Death carried her soul through the afterlife itself and molded her new body from the death of Paige's original twin that died in the womb.

-Wand: Reasonably supple 12 3/4 inch twisting Holly and Cherry polished woods with raw rose quartz embedded, spread, and infused within its sole opening forcing the contradictory Phoenix tail feather and Thestral tail hair to work together. At the base of the wand is a goblin-forged silver handle shaped into a black rose that is enchanted to make the wand appear as nothing more than a floral ornament to be worn in her hair, on clothing, or as an accessory (necklace or bracelet) with a small bit of magic pushed into it (changes color to match). The Holly and Phoenix feather having been taken from her original wand that was brother to Voldemort's while the Cherry and Thestral hair was added after her original wand was broken and Ollivander realized that the wand now only partially suited her forcing him to remake it entirely after the war. The handle once belonged to a Slytherin ancestor who was a Seer and purchased it from the Goblins to be used by the Lady of the Slytherin line when her wand was recrafted before he went into hiding in the mundane world (his line eventually leading to Lily Evans). It is because the handle was fused to the wand that it reappears to her.

 **Wand Breakdown** :

Holly for one who is fiercely protective and has a great destiny.

Cherry for renewal and one with great strength of mind.

Phoenix Feather for one who is stubborn, knowledgeable and embraces life.

Thestral Hair for the strong willed and those that accept death for what it truly is.

Rose quartz for acceptance, healing, and longevity.

Holly and Phoenix feather give one a great range of magic and because of their contradictories also make this part of the wand volatile as such one should not get in the owner's way unless ready to meet their fate. Cherry wood and Thestral hair make for an absolutely lethal wand that grows stronger the more the owner understands and accepts themselves. Regardless of this wand's lethality and contradictory delicate appearance, it is proficient in all magical arts due to its components and is loyal solely to its original owner who it recognizes the magic of.

Pairing: Cole Benjamin Turner/ Belthazor

* * *

**A/N:** So I've decided that their adoptive mother 'Ginger' (as they never gave first names in the show) will have her own family naming tradition similar to Lily Evan's but with fruit/veg. Ginger's parents would have migrated from France during WW2 which is why she chose French middle names, Cerise meaning cherry and Mirabelle which is a type of plum.


	5. Growing Up - Chance Encounter

**A/N: Young Paige will be played by Abby Fortson.**

* * *

**A/N:** So Wyatt was born on Imbolc which celebrates fertility and designates the middle of winter. While I love Wyatt and think him adorable, I don't like that the producers used this day for him as amongst Neopagans this day was commonly used for Reclaiming which in the late 70s became part of the Goddess movement and a time of initiation for Dianic Wiccans. Dianic Wiccan covens solely worship goddesses and are generally all-female (especially in the 90s and even today for the most part as very few accept males). I could understand choosing this day if the producers had Melinda be the one born but not Wyatt especially when it became so prominent (at that time) for feminism and female empowerment.

Anyways, with Patty having twins now and us knowing that she likely faced complications (what with her believing she couldn't have anymore children before finding out about Phoebe) something has to give. So last chapter I made it that Paige was always a twin and this twin's miscarriage would have led to Paige's birth in June. However as death interfered and Fem!Harry is now that twin I'm changing the original date of birth to later. I think with this I'll have them be 20 hours apart. Paige is born at 11:51 PM on July 31, 1977 and Persephone is born on August 1, 1977.

The day Persephone is born is Lughnasadh (likely derived from Lugh, the Celtic Lord of Light) or Lammas which is one of the big four Wiccan Sabbats. Lughnasadh marks the beginning of harvest season and the end of summer (along with Beltane it is also the most auspicious time for handfasting). This as such will mean she is the Twice-Blessed Child.

* * *

1982, Age: 5

"Paige! Give back my book!" said the little redhead as she chased after the brunette. 

"Nuh-uh!" The brunette called Paige turned and stomped her foot in the sand that covered the playground. "Not 'til you play with me Perry. Now promise" She spoke with a lisp due to her missing front tooth that had come out the night before.

"But we played all day at Uncle Dave and Auntie Julie's!"

"But not at the park. DUH!"

"Fine! But I have to give the book to Auntie Julie first. And only for a little bit!"

"YES!" Paige yells in excitement and does a weird victory dance.

"Why are you so embarrassing!"

"I'm your big sister. It's my job, DUH!"

"GRR!" She growls at her before taking her book and marching off to find Auntie Julie.

"Meet at the swings!" Paige calls after her before running to where the swings are.

"I'm your big sister. It's my job. duh. duh." Perry mumbles to herself as she kicks the sand. "It's only by a day."

"OW!" Perry's head snaps up look in the direction the scream came from and she sees a girl hit the ground hard. Her elbow hitting the wooden edge of the playground that keeps the sand in. Perry's eyes narrow as the bigger boy laughs at the brunette girl.

"What a baby! Why don't you go play in the baby park, Big Baby!" he says laughing at the girl as tears fill her brown eyes. Perry grips her book tight in her hand and brings her arm back before throwing it forward.

**SMACK!**

The book hits the boy right in the head. "How bout you pick on someone your own size, you bully!" Perry says after marching forward to stand in front of the girl. "Don't you know you're not supposed to pick on girls." She gives her best glare though if an adult had seen her face they probably would have compared her to a fierce kitten.

"Says who stupid?"

"Says me Butt-face!" she yells at him as she swing her leg just like her Daddy taught her to do when he taught her to play soccer. Her leg swung forward and instantly connected. The boy fell onto his kneels with his hands moving to cup himself as he cried.

"You don't put your hands on girls or they can beat you up. My Daddy said so and my Daddy is never wrong!" she says with a single fist on her hips as she leans forward and points, finger wagging in the air, just like her Momma does when Paige and her get into trouble. She turns around to face the girl and finds her still laid out on the ground just staring wide-eyed at her, so she reaches her hand out. "Need help?" Perry asks her with a toothy smile.

The brunette grabs her hand and stands, it's only then she realizes the girl that came to help is smaller than her. She had looked like a giant or a superhero before so she blinks a few times to make sure she is really seeing right. "I'm Phoebe."

"I'm Per-se-pho-ne but everyone calls me Perry."

"Perry? it has a P! Just like me and my sisters!"

"Really? My sister has a P name too!"

"WOAH! That's so cool! Maybe we're sisters!"

"Cool! What's your mommy's name?"

"My mommy's name was Patty but she died when I a was little baby."

"Oh, but I still have my mommy and Daddy calls her Ginger."

"I guess we're not sisters then."

"I guess not. It would have been fun though having another sister. I mean you don't dance funny right?"

"No way!"

"Maybe we can trade?"

"Let's go ask Grams!" Phoebe grabs Perry's hand and pulls her along behind her to find Grams sitting on the bench on the other side of the play structure that was situated in the middle of the playground. "Grams! Grams!"

Penny looks towards the direction Phoebe is calling from and when she does her heart nearly stops. Behind Phoebe is a tiny redhead and despite the baby fat she can make out high cheek bones that will likely end up identical to her own, the same shape of the lips as herself and her daughter, her nose though not as hooked, the shape of her brows were nearly identical to Patty's but thicker like Sam's. She had her curls. Her wavy mess of curls that had long since loosened and settled though it seemed to be taming far more quickly for her. She had to be seeing things.

"Grams! I made a new friend. She's so cool! This boy pushed me and she threw her book at him and then when he tried to be mean to her she kicked him in the no-no square! And she had a P name too and so does her sister! Isn't that cool?" Phoebe hardly took a breathe as she spoke and while she heard Phoebe her eyes were locked on Jade green eyes, the eyes she hade thought only Prue inherited, the eyes of her sweet Allen.

"Yes, very cool." She said as she took in the sight of her youngest granddaughter smiling up at her shyly. "And what is your name sweet girl?"

"I'm Per-se-pho-ne."

"She said I could call her Perry!"

"That's a beautiful name. Now what was this about kicking a boy?"

"He pushed me and"

"Paige! Perry! It's time to get going girls!" A woman's voice called and Perry looked toward a blonde woman.

"That's Auntie Julie. I have to go. Bye Phoebe. Bye Phoebe's Grams." She said giving them both quick hugs before running off to join the woman along with a brunette who ran toward her from the swings. The brunette and redhead each taking one of the woman's hands with identical large smiles.

"Grams? Grams, why are you crying? Is something wrong?"


	6. Growing Up - Memories Returned, Magic Found

**1988, Age: 11**

"I don't want to!" Paige screamed at her mother, no her adopted mother. "Give it to Persephone, she's the one that actually likes all that girly stuff. I don't! Why do we even have to wear the same clothes? We might be twin but we're not identical, you know? And even if we were we're not one person, we're two!" Why couldn't she just get it? They liked different things and that wasn't going to change just because she wanted it to. Why did Perry just go along with it?

She hated them! She hated them for not telling them the truth. For not telling her where she came from. They had to be lying! No one actually leaves a baby let alone two preemies at a church! Worse she hated Perry for being ok with it. How could she not want to know? And she hated herself for hating Perry for being ok with it!

* * *

Persephone sat in her shared room drawing. It was something she had taken to after her parents had sat her and Paige down to tell them they were adopted. It helped get her mind off it and wondering why their birth parents didn't want her and Paige. Putting the pencil down she looks at the drawing she had made dazedly. An old fashioned almost piratelike ship sailing towards a massive but achingly familiar cliffside castle she has dreamed of so many times since her 11th birthday. Why did her heart ache so much looking at it? Why did she feel like everything would change if she knew what it meant?

Sighing, she put her sketching materials away before heading downstairs to see why Paige was yelling. She also knew that she couldn't keep avoiding talking to her parents about the discussion Mr. Laurels had about the IQ test they'd had her take while Paige was serving detention earlier this week. She wondered if he had called with the results yet.

* * *

**1992, Age: 15**

Memories of her life as Chrysanthemum Harleen Potter had filled her mind these past years. The first year was the hardest as she ended up remembering her time with the Dursley's. Her parents had thought it had to do with learning about being adopted and try as she might she couldn't convince them otherwise well she could have but she would have seemed insane. She seemed to gain years of memories every birthday that would finish settling just before the next wave. As it was now she could remember up to her year on the run with Luna and Hermione. Her voice had long since regained her British lilt. Of course her mom blamed her dad and his 007 movies for that. Paige however had taken exception to her voice changing and viewed it as her separating from her which led to a new nickname 'Phony' that she began using at school before Persephone decided to go along with her teachers recommendations and skip a few grades.

The two sisters were pull further and further away as the memories returned despite Persephone's attempts to keep them together. After awhile though she'd begun to give up on succeeding as Paige's rebellion only seemed to get worse the more she tried and so she began staying away from home by spending afternoons at the library where their mother worked before taking on a job waitressing in Buddy's Diner at the age of 14. She'd even used the saved money to renovate the attic into her own room which gave Paige the room they had shared since they were babies to herself. 

And oh how she loved it. Not only the room but renovating it. She had taken the unfinished space filled with cobwebs, old junk and boxes of clothes that no longer fit and turned it into her own sanctuary. It was a place she could escape to and simply be herself or rather discover who she was as the memories within her mind settled. The bright white walls and light wood flooring making the attic feel more spacious and open, easing the claustrophobia that developed after the memories of being locked in the cupboard under the stairs returned. It was as she decorated she also realized that her old pride as a Gryffindor no longer included her love of the color red but gold and it even extended to Hufflepuff yellow and all the variations in between to the point it seemed to become a common color in not only her room but her wardrobe along with various pastel blues, pinks, and dark jewel tones.

The biggest change she faced however was her magic. No longer was there transfiguration or charms or colored beams of light. There was no book flying towards her with a summoning charm but rather the book disappearing in a swirl of lights to appear in her open hand. Even apparition was different as much like the book she had felt it as she almost seamlessly became a swirl of blinding lights and ended up in her bedroom. It hadn't been something she planned on testing when she tried it but rather she had no choice but to after realizing two men were following her on her way to the bus stop one Saturday night after staying at work later then usual.

What was more startling was the fact that when she first started staying at the library she had realized she had some sort of ability to only read a book, absorbing the information into her mind, by having her hand hover over it and focusing on the book but also use the ability to find specific pieces of information. The startling realization of how her magic had changed only increased when she realized that somehow she could speak, read, and write in any language she tried to. Yet at the same time she also knew there was something else. Something inside her was locked, hidden away from her just out of reach where she was sure her magical core should be rather than the stream of joyful thrumming light that flowed throughout her body. Playing with the light inside her became her way of calming down by manipulating it into various shapes and forms and having them burst away like fireworks. 

* * *

**Mid October 1994, Age: 17**

She's just finished checking over the answers she put down when the double doors open and officers walk in before heading towards Professor Rowe. While the lecture hall had been silent for the test it was even more so now that the sound of writing and tapping pens also stopped. Professor Rowe listens as the officers speak quietly with her and when her professor's eyes land on her a feeling of dread rises up in her.

"Ms. Matthews, if you could come down here please? I'd recommend taking your things with you. Don't worry if you haven't finished the test we can schedule a make-up." Her voice is softer then it's ever been. Nervously, she packs her things up and grabs hold of her test to hand it to her.

"There's no need, I was only going over it to make sure I didn't miss anything." Her voice hesitant as she glances at the officers from the corner of her eyes that are watching her. Their gaze makes the feeling of dread only worse and as she steps out the doors with them and the doors close behind her they begin to speak. They only get a few sentences in before her legs give out from beneath her. She's alone. She's alone all over again. But she's not, she can feel it. There's a pull that has always been there in this life, one that has only gotten stronger since the going through her creature inheritance and oh hadn't that been a shock.

Her memories of Neville explaining creature inheritances after they had returned to Hogwarts and found him completely different from before, as his fae heritage had come later than expected. He had told her how some families had creature blood, though it was a widely guarded secret amongst most Pureblood lines and few acknowledged it. The inheritance could happen either before birth or the ages of 11 or 17 as those were the times when our magical cores were the most in flux. Most creatures had connections especially among siblings like the Weasley twins who had inherited the Prewitt kitsune heritage. And it was that connection, the one she had always been somewhat aware of that told her she still had her twin. Her connection hadn't been cut off and somehow whatever had happened in the car crash had made her sister stronger because on the other side of their bond she could feel the barest hint of the same creature she was.

"Paige. Where's Paige? Where's my sister?"


	7. Paige's Turmoil & A Sister's Love

**A/N: It was never explained further exactly what happened the original day Mr. and Mrs. Matthews died so I'm taking a bit of creative license and have made it into something that even if Paige goes back to this point in time things ultimately, much as in canon, wouldn't change.**

**Persephone would have always been at the university when it happened. Paige and her parents would always have been in the car. Whether it be them going to the restaurant to pick up/eat family night dinner before Persephone came to join them or getting Paige from school after she gets in trouble the crash always would have happened as it was Mr. and Mrs. Matthews time.**

* * *

She blames herself. How couldn't she when it was her fault? She had wanted so much to prove herself different, to show people that just because her and Persephone were twins they weren't the same. Now look what it had done. She had isolated her baby sister, treating her like crap to the point she had zoomed through school to get away from her and was already half way through the nursing program at UC Berkeley.

Persephone had always been the smart one, the one that just got it. Persephone who was as beautiful, graceful, and kind as Princess Ariel brought to life but would still put you down like a complete badass if you messed with her friends. Persephone with her shiny copper hair and jade eyes that seemed to see right down to the heart of a person. Persephone who lit up the room the moment she walked in usually wearing some preppy dress, a jean jacket, sneakers, and a bright smile.

And then here she was. Paige the rebellious one. The one that played the most obnoxious music she could find just a little too loud but not loud enough that she couldn't here the muffled sound of her twin's rock music coming from the attic bedroom above her. Paige with her ordinary dark brown hair and eyes that had no problem embracing the cruel streak in her the moment someone disagreed with what she had to say. Paige who walked in with her dark clothes and usually a scowl or smirk on her lips. Paige who made out with their shared best friend since kindergarten, Glen Belland, who she had dated on and off just because Persephone had her first and only crush on him. She had known Glen had been struggling to figure out which sister he liked more the summer before they started high school, at least he had until she took him by the shirt and laid one on him stealing him away from her baby sister just to prove she was better even if she hadn't really liked him that way at the time.

Now after years of treating her twin as nothing but gum that needed to be scraped off the bottom of her Doc Martins she was sitting in the hospital after somehow surviving the car crash that killed her ado- . . . her parents. She was staring off blankly when she heard her name before being tackled into a wet hug with copper red hair, smelling like lavender and strawberries, tickling her nose. Her arms wrapped around her baby sister and she let go of everything she'd held in for so long. She let go of the resentment she held for the slightly smaller girl for being so good at being good. She let go of the need to keep her at arm's length with a 10 foot pooper scooper to prove how different they were. She let go of it all and just held her and cried. She cried because now that she realized it was her fault she knew her baby sister would see the same and she'd really lose her. The worst part was that she was pretty sure she would deserved it too.

* * *

She didn't understand. Days had passed and she waited for it to come. Then weeks had passed sine the funeral and still her baby sister didn't scream at her, didn't say it was her fault, didn't hit her for getting their parents killed. They would have seen the car swerve if not for her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. And then, the other shoe dropped Aunt Julie and Uncle Dave didn't have room for the both of them since downsizing to their 2 bedroom condo the previous year and the house was being sold so Paige would be able to go to college to honor their parents as the money from their parent's life insurance was going to be put in a trust until they turned 21.

Persephone had told Paige she should move in with them while she moved in with her friend Emma from the university as she had a spare room in her apartment and they planned to go into business together renovating houses once Emma finished getting the loan for her half of the money needed. This was it she was sure her little sister was leaving her behind. The little sister that chased after her and followed her and would always stand at her side until she shoved her away and kept doing so for years was giving up on her. And that was it, she broke and begged and pleaded with her not to leave her not to give up on her. That she could and would do better, be better. "Please, I don't want to lose you too. I can't lose you too. I know it's my-"

"Don't you dare!" Perry scolded her, voice tight with emotion. "Paige you didn't kill Mom and Dad. The accident wasn't your fault and if I have to I will remind you it wasn't every single day!"

"But it was! I told them they weren't our real parents. But they were. Just because we're adopted it didn't mean they weren't because they were and I just said it to hurt them! I told him you were probably just trying to get away like I was with my friends but you were smart enough to find a way out. I just kept bitching about family night being lame and how I was too old for it and you were just a kid playing grown up. Dad lost it, he was so angry with me. He was so angry with me. He di-didn't see the other car swerve. Then I hit the pavement, the car was on fire." Paige cried. "I don't know wh- why I survived."

"Paige you were just being a teenager. No teenager gets along with their parents all the time."

"You did!"

"No, I didn't Paige. I argued with Mom and Dad a lot. About skipping grades, working, wanting to go to UC Berkley instead of going to Stanford so that I could commute instead of living in the dorms and we could save some money." Persephone tells her before continuing hesitantly . "And as for surviving, I'm pretty sure that I know why."

"What? How could y-" Paige stops talking as she stares at the picture of their parents floating towards them, carried by white and blue lights. "Persephone what?"

"We're magic Paige. I don't know who our biological parents are but whoever they are or were, they left us with a way to protect ourselves. It's our inheritance from whoever and wherever they are and come from. I'll teach you how to use it. You can count on it. You can count on me."

"But what do sparkling lights have to do with me making it out of the car?"

"Because those sparkling lights are part of me, just like yours are you. We can turn into these little balls of light and get somewhere safe. I- it's already saved me."

"What?"

"It's nothing just a couple years ago some guys were following me after work and I- I just wanted to get home, to my room, to safety and I was."

"Teach me."

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**


	8. Day By Day

**1995-1996, Age 18/19**

The next year had seen several changes in the twin sisters. First and foremost had been their relationship. They were quickly regaining the closeness they had as children as they worked at maintaining daily contact. Paige would come over once a week on school days and occasionally sleep over in the apartment she shared with Emma. Persephone helped Paige get her grades up by letting her study her old notes and tutoring her. She'd even helped her go over her college applications and essay.

Teaching Paige to use her light was also a high priority though for some reason Paige seemed more limited in what she could do with it and Persephone wondered if that had to do with her last life. Languages were natural but while she could understand, speak, and even read any language she was unable to automatically write them without a good deal of effort and several tries. Even then it was only the basics and while fluent her voice still held a Cali accent where as her own was flawless as if it was her natural tongue. Though one thing she was far better at was summoning objects and using the light to move them in various directions.

Persephone realized Paige might have liked using her light a little too much when she caught her using it to reorganize her closet not for practice but just to get out of doing it herself when their Aunt Julie had decided it would be a good idea to get rid of some old clothes as a way of spring cleaning, mostly so Uncle Dave couldn't say she had enough clothes already if she decided she liked something while on their anniversary trip that summer. It had led to a bit of an argument about using her light for everything just because she could which led to Persephone mentioning her not wanting to become like everyone else in the wizarding world.

Paige had fully stopped all argument there and asked what she was talking about even questioning if Persephone had been hiding things she needed to know from her. The talk that followed was probably the biggest step in them becoming the sisters they wanted to be to each other. Though it had certainly been tempered by Persephone's own fear of her older sister thinking she was a freak, something the Dursleys ingrained in her after 16 years of constant reminders even if in another life. Paige had been listened to her telling her of another world where she had lived a different life. She hadn't gone much into the details and Paige knew she was holding back but decided not to say anything given the information and difficulty she already faced talking about what she did.

* * *

Emma Culver had been Persephone Matthews' friend for years and she could honestly say the younger woman was unlike anyone else she had ever met. Most days it felt like she had a little sister what with them both having fair skin tones, green eyes, and red hair. Of course her eyes were more grass green than jade and her head topped with wild dark auburn curls rather than smooth copper waves. Regardless, most thought they were related because of the similarities and she certainly didn't mind it.

Emma was an only child whose parents had both also been the only child in the house. Her childhood had been fairly lonely considering she didn't exactly like the things most girls did. When they were playing with Barbie dolls she was playing in the dirt. While they were talking about boys and marriage, she was thinking of her future. She didn't see the point of it, if a guy came along then he came along but she wasn't going to build her life around one. She had gone to UC Berkeley to get her degree in architecture with a minor in business with the dream of owning her own residential construction company. She knew it was a long shot considering the bank could turn her down if they didn't believe a woman could make it work, after all there were few women in the profession she wanted.

Persephone had been a godsend though. They had met her first day on campus when she had asked her for directions. The two of them even commiserated over how horrible the coffee at the little stand nearby was. It didn't take long to grow attached. In truth she hadn't much cared for Persephone's older twin sister, Paige Matthews, when they first met. The girl was a bitch to damn near everyone and deliberately went out of her way to make things difficult. The death of their parents had cooled her 'phase' as her sister in all but blood started calling it. The Paige she was getting to know now was someone she could see herself caring for. While still a little too judgy and nearly as stubborn as her twin, the accident had clearly changed her for the better as she never caught the smell of smoke or alcohol on her anymore.

Regardless she had been to the Matthews house before it was sold and had seen the incredible job Percy had done. She had even gone to her for help on small jobs she was doing to build up her own network. Bringing her in had only helped as she unknowingly endeared herself to just about everyone. The day Persephone gained a boyfriend would be the day several men would weep at the loss while at least a dozen more would descend upon the poor fool who thought he was deserving enough for her and Emma would make sure she was the one to let them know. Persephone had her faults, what with her clearly keeping secrets, but being a bad friend sure as hell wasn't one of them and she'd be damned if the sweet girl got hurt.

* * *

The twins had been invited to get dinner and see a movie with a few friends, among them Emma who would be bringing childhood friend turned boyfriend last year, Andrew Seren. Somehow, they consistently seemed to just miss each other and so they hadn't met yet. Walking into the bar & grill she asks for the Culver party, as Emma was the one who made the reservations due to so many of them coming tonight. Persephone had just spotted Emma and was making her way to her, Paige being dragged along, when a woman rushing to the restroom bumped into her causing her to fall into a man near Emma. Persephone quickly apologizes before picking up her clutch and turning back to the man she fell into. He was tall with shoulder length dark black hair, stubble, and impossibly dark brown eyes that were filled with amusement that quickly turned to shock. The two stared at each other startled by the other's appearance and despite the change in age and eye color they knew exactly who the other was.

"Andrew/Persephone are you ok?" Emma and Paige both ask.

"Sirius?/Chrys?"

"Cherry, did you hit your head? There's no way that's possible." Paige pulls her sister close, whispering. ". . . Right?" 

"Andrew, what?"

"Emma, do you remember when I told you about my life, before?"

"You mean?"

"Meet my god-daughter Chrysanthemum Harleen Potter. Chrys you already know each other but this is Emma Culver, my girlfriend."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me?" Paige says looking between us.

* * *

**To Be Continued. . .**

**A/N:** **Emma Culver will be played by a young Julia Roberts rather than Heather Dawn**

**Andrew Seren - > Sirius will be played by Ben Barnes.**


End file.
